the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Mean Monster
Callum Harrison is the protagonist and later antihero of ''The Axe Murderer'' series. Biography Early life On Halloween night 2004, Callum was taking his younger brother Elliot trick-or-treating until Elliot suddenly vanished. Callum began investigating his brother's disappearance, and ended up coming face to face with a demon named The Hate who had kidnapped his brother for sacrifice by a cult known as the Ormiston Order. Callum attempted to rescue his brother, but he ended up being sacrificed and the Hate tried to possess Callum's body. Callum "defeated" the creature but was horribly injured, and ended up being hospitalized. Callum was imprisoned on suspicion of killing his brother, and later went to Ormiston Asylum for treatment. Although he did get released when cleared of the crime (thanks to Agent Thomas Wilson), Callum vowed to take down the cult. ''The Axe Murderer'' After the disappearance of his cousin Sharon, he begins investigating the activities of a serial killer known as The Axe Murderer who he suspects has Sharon. He travels around the outskirts of Ormiston County looking for abandoned or rundown places, and eventually comes across an abandoned castle. When investigating he discovers Sharon tied up in a cellar, with a cloaked figure standing over her. When the figure leaves the room, Callum unties her but he ends up being jumped by the assailant. While fighting the man (who is the Axe Murderer) Callum shouts for Sharon to run, in which he does. Callum then ends up being captured and locked away in a cellar. ''The Axe Murderer 2'' Callum manages to escape the cellar and heads to Sharon's apartment just after she fought off the Killer. After making sure she is alright Callum tells her to call the police while he tries to track down the killer, but ends up captured for a second time and taken away. Callum is locked away in another room with a man named Peter. He receives a phone call from the killer revealing he has Callum's sister Stephanie (and her husband) and reveals that unless Callum kills his "cellmate" the killer will execute her. Sharon manages to track down Callum and releases him. They head to Stephanie's apartment and Callum guns down the killer, who is revealed to being Sharon's father John. John apologises to Sharon before "dying". Callum, Sharon, Stephanie and Stephanie's injured husband leave the scene for emergency services to arrive, unaware that John is still alive. ''Ormiston'' Six-months following The Axe Murderer 2, Stephanie is abducted yet again and Callum searches for her. He manages to track her down to a seemingly abandoned shack located in the woods. Callum rescues Stephanie again and this time the authorities manage to arrest John and his cult, however Sharon (who became allied with her father and kidnapped Stephanie) managed to escape. ''The Axe Murderer: Path to Ormiston'' ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' Seven-years later Callum ended up captured by remaining members of the cult and got brainwashed to become the new killer. He indirectly killed his first victim Karen during an abduction in which she choked on her own vomit when gagged. Callum succeeded in killing his next target, an unknown cyclist, and took their remains back to Ormiston Shack for dismemberment. Callum had his eyes on his cousin Valerie Peterson as his next target. When news of his killings spread, Callum "returned" to Ormiston in order to "investigate" and even visited Valerie promising he would look after her. When Valerie's husband Darryl went away for a business trip, Callum chose that as the perfect opportunity to sacrifice her. When Darryl left Callum let himself into Valerie's home, and held her along with her two sons Darren and Felix hostage, planning to have them killed in order to please the cult. But unexpectedly her husband returned after he forgot something, and instantly started fighting Callum. Callum ended up having a screwdriver plunged into his arms and upper back several times by Darryl, but got the upper hand and hacked at Darryl with an axe. Valerie and the kids managed to escape and alert authorities, and Callum was arrested and taken into custody, but Darryl died of his injuries. Callum told the police a cult had kidnapped and messed with him, forcing him to commit the murders. But when police investigated, they found no trace of the cult and a doctor declared Callum insane and had him sent to Ormiston Asylum for further evaluation. In his cell, Callum was visited by John who scolded him for his "failings". ''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' Five-years following his own killing spree, Callum was broken out of the asylum by John Dark and his son Dylan, who John had prepared to become his successor. ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Four-months following his breakout, Callum acted as an assailant to John, with his task being to look out for Dylan and help him in the build up to his induction as the next Axe Murderer and new killer for the cult (revealed as the Ormiston Order). But Callum began working on fighting his brainwashing, especially when overhearing John's plans to kill him once Dylan's induction was complete. Callum attempted to rescue John's victim Michelle De Silva, but she was violently attacked by a now murderous Dylan, forcing Callum to jump from a window and escape them. Callum made contact with Agent Thomas Wilson, giving him information on John's activities and plans. Callum begged Thomas not to send him back to the asylum yet, as he would need his help taking down the Order. Thomas reluctantly agreed. Callum found John's lockup and hid in his van, which lead to John unknowingly taking Callum to his new hideout and where the induction would take place. Callum contacted Thomas and got him to contact the authorities. Callum realised John had his sister Stephanie kidnapped again, along with Callum's daughter Madison whom John intended to make the partner of Dylan and for them to be the next generation of killers. Thomas arrived and along with Stephanie saved Madison (and took away Dylan) while Callum burned down the hideout and fought John face to face. The pair fought, and Callum got the upper hand and gravely injured John. Callum then allowed the flames to surround them, accepting that he shall die along with his long-term nemesis. ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' aftermath Callum survived the fire (whereas John perished) but was put in a six-month coma. In that period of time The Hate (who possessed John) manage to infiltrate Callum's body and takeover. After Callum woke up, he was sent back to Ormiston Asylum. With the Hate's influence, he found himself become bitter and deranged, and believed he had been betrayed by getting sent back to the asylum. ''The Christmas Murderer'' In December 2019 - eighteen-months since Final Chapter - Callum plotted revenge with the influence of the Hate. A few days before Christmas Callum violently attacked his therapist Mrs. Lang and managed to escape the institute once again and went on the run. He attacked a man named Cassidy Freeman and murdered him, later hiding his body in a cellar underneath the now demolished Ormiston Shack. Callum returned to Ormiston Town with Cassidy's identity and used his house to hideout in. When Cassidy's wife went out of town, she left her and Cassidy's son Joey with Callum (thinking he was Cassidy) and Callum kept the boy locked away). Callum visited Stephanie and Thomas (who are now married) and tied them up, and toyed around with them. He murdered the pair and summoned a new demon named Santa Hell to help bring fear and terror to Ormiston around the Christmas period. Callum abducted Madison (who was in the custody of Stephanie and Thomas) so she could become his apprentice. On Christmas Eve Callum and Santa Hell committed a series of murders across the town, and brought some victims back to Cassidy's house. On Christmas Day Callum and Santa Hell hosted their freakshow Christmas party, with corpses stacked around the table. Callum prepared a meal of roasted man and enjoyed getting into the crazy Christmas spirit. The day passed by, and Cassidy's wife returned home, shocked by what was going on. Having no choice, Callum restrained her alongside Joey and apologising for what he was about to do, proceeded to burn the house down to remove witnesses. Callum betrayed and killed Santa Hell, and departed with Madison. ''The Christmas Murderer'' aftermath On Boxing Day, Callum took a walk around Ormiston and noted how the streets barely had anyone, a result of his season of terror. The Hate began to speak to Callum, getting angry that he murdered Santa Hell. Callum dismisses the Hate, saying he has his own plans now. Callum returns to another hideout and tells Madison they will be leaving Ormiston soon and that he has big plans. Callum finally accepts his life will never be the same again due to the fact if he gets arrested, he will never have a chance to leave the asylum. Callum and Madison arrive at the destroyed Ormiston Shack and head into the hidden cellar (where Cassidy's body still lies) and Callum puts on a trench-coat and hat once belonging to John Dark, and brandishes his axe, and tells Madison they will be a far better and superior killers. Murders committed *Karen (indirectly killed) *Cyclist Victim - first murder *Darryl Peterson - hacked him with an axe when Darryl attempted to rescue his wife and two sons, who nearly became the murder victims of Callum. *John Dark/ The Axe Murderer - managed to take him down during a standoff. *Mrs. Lang *Cassidy Freeman *Thomas Wilson *Stephanie Harrison *Cassidy's wife *Joey Freeman *Santa Hell *Father Wales Personality Callum was once a determined and protective person, who cared about those close to him and would stop at nothing to get the job done. He also shows great detective skills and was able to track down The Axe Murderer three-times and work out his next step. After being brainwashed by the Ormiston Order, Callum developed a deep manipulative streak. He also displayed himself as a good actor, as he was able to switch from normal civilian/investigator mode to serial killer, as if he was two completely different persons. This helped him when he manipulated his cousin Valerie making promises that he would protect her, despite plotting to murder her. Despite this though, Callum showed a strong willed mind when he began fighting the brainwashing inflicted upon him, to the point he managed to break it and return to his normal self. He showed extreme bravely in a bid to redeem himself, and risked his own life when taking down the Killer in a blazing attic. But after being possessed by The Hate, the demonic entity removed traces of his more selfless personality and Callum became far more ruthless and sadistic. Despite defeating the Hate, Callum continued to maintain his new murderous identity and worked to become more "superior" to the original Axe Murdrer, someone whom he worked hard to get rid of. Abilities Callum has fairly good combat skills, as he is able to hold his own in a fight, although the super-strength of The Axe Murderer normally caused him to be brought down in the end. He also has skills in weapons use and is skilled in using a handgun. After coming under the influence of The Hate, Callum developed superhuman abilities, high pain tolerance and sharp senses which makes it almost impossible for his foes to beat him. Trivia *Callum was originally written as a special agent, however this was later changed to a private investigator. *Despite being the protagonist (turned anti-hero), Callum has actually committed a lot more murders than his nemesis and the series primary antagonist John Dark. List of appearances Canon *''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' *''The Axe Murderer'' (first appearance) *''The Axe Murderer 2'' *''Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' *''The Christmas Murderer'' (2015) *''Ormiston: The New Order'' (upcoming) *''The Axe Murderer: Vengeance'' (upcoming) Non-canon *''The Christmas Murderer'' (2006) *''The Christmas Murderer Part 2'' Info Name: Callum Harrison First appearance: The Axe Murderer Status: Alive Birth: 1982 Age: 37 (as of 2019) Sibling(s): Stephanie Harrison, Elliot Harrison (deceased) Spouse(s): Unnamed wife (deceased) Children: Madison Harrison Gallery ''The Axe Murderer'' AM1 24.jpg AM1 26.jpg AM1 27.jpg AM1 28.jpg AM1 38.jpg AM1 41.jpg ''The Axe Murderer 2'' AM2 5.jpg AM2 6.jpg AM2 13.jpg AM2 15.jpg ''Ormiston'' Investigating.jpg|Callum investigating Ormiston Shack ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' Callum investigating.png|Working in his study ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Callum animated.jpg Callum axe.png|Armed with an axe ''The Christmas Murderer'' Callum Hate.png|Callum under possession of The Hate Christmas Murderer.png|Disguised as Santa Merry Killsmas.png|Callum and his "family" Trio of killer family.jpg|With Madison and Santa Hell Betraying santa hell.jpg|Callum betrays Santa Hell Callum as the Killer.png|Callum in the Axe Murderer's outfit Cal and Mad.png|Callum with his daughter Madison Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Possessed characters Category:Brainwashed characters Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer 2 Category:Characters in Ormiston Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter Category:Characters in The Christmas Murderer Category:Characters in Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls Category:Alive Category:Surviving victims Category:Characters appearing in non-canon works Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Red eyes Category:Ormiston Order Category:Parents Category:Characters in Ormiston: The New Order Category:Taped Victims